dragonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Son Goku
"I'm '''Son Goku' now--!! Get th' heck off my planet!!"-''(DBZ003) Son Goku is the protagonist of Dragon Ball, of which the primary story revolves. He debuted in the first chapter, DB001. Bloomers and the Monkey King, living his solitary life in the mountains as a young boy. Dragon Ball follows his adventures from then on after he meets a young girl called Bulma, and he begins to meet and fight a diverse array of characyers. Son Goku's contagious innocence and positivity infected most of the people who he encountered, turning them to his side and having him seen as an immensely talented young man. His reputation grew from that into an uncredited hero of Earth, after he saved it multiple times from various unpleastantries. He is now regarded as one of, if not the strongest mortal being in the universe with numerous strong descendants. He is now revered as a hero, not just of Earth but of the entire universe. Biography Son Goku was a Saiyan male born Kakarrot on Planet Vegeta in Age 737 to Burdock and an unknown mother. Tested for combat aptitude as per either Planet Vegeta regulation standard, or World Trade Orginization procedure (the latter likely influenced the former), he was deemed a low ranking warrior and his potential unrealized. He was sent to a weak planet called Earth in a Space Pod, with the mission to depopulate it. By adulthood, he should have wiped it clean of intelligent life to make it fit for sale and be a well grown Saiyan warrior, with enough combat expertise to join the likes of his older brother (Raditz) and other Saiyans. His pod landed in the fervant mountains of the Eastern Regions of Earth, near the house of an elderly and revered martial arts expert named Son Gohan. He took the baby from the pod and adopted it, making an attempt to raise it, giving him the name Son Goku. Still with the savage instincts of the Saiyans, he found it very difficult to take care of him. One day, he was accidentally dropped down a gorge. Being a Saiyan he survived the fall, but not without brain damage caused by head trauma. This quelled his Saiyan savagery and his mission, turning him into a sweet, innocent and somewhat unintelligent little boy. Son Gohan taught him how to fight and bestowed to him the Nyoi-Bo extending staff. Despite being raised a human, he was still a Saiyan and still had his tail as all Saiyans do. When exposed to the full moon, he would transform into a Great Ape and lose his self control, destroying everything around him. Son Gohan warned him not to go outside during a full moon because of the monster that came out, but never told him it was actually him. One fateful day, Son Goku caught glimpse of the moon and transformed again. He trampled Son Gohan, and was forced to spend the next few years fending for himself, alone and in the wilderness. Come Age 749, Son Goku meant the young human girl named Bulma who was searching for the dragon balls. Having one in his possession left from Son Gohan, he refused to give it to her due to sentimental value. The sūshinchū is the dragon ball with four stars, and he kept it on his person whilst acting as a bodyguard of sorts for Bulma on their journey. But, she tricked him. When their journey finally reached it's end and the dragon balls were used to grant a wish, they scattered across Earth and turned to stone for a year. Son Goku During this year, Son Goku saught training from Muten Roshi, a Turtle Hermit whom he met on his adventure and whom bestowed Son Goku with the flying cloud Kinto'Un. Muten Roshi was the same immortal old martial arts master who trained Son Gohan, and the inventor of the chi technique that would become one of Son Goku's trademark techniques; the KameHameHa. Son Goku trained with a monk named Kuririn in preparation for the 21st Ten'kaichi Budokai tournament, and the two formed a strong friendship. Son Goku came second in the tournament to Jackie Chun, who was Muten Roshi in disguise. He then left on a journey to find the sūshinchū, as it was now Age 750 and the dragon balls had recharged. Unfortunately, the Red Ribbon Army were also looking for the dragon balls at this time. Son Goku defeated any of them that stood in his way and met more friends and foes along his journey. After the guardian of Karin's Tower, Bora, was killed by the assassin Taopaipai, Son Goku climbed up it and met the hermit master Karin. There, Karin trained him and he became strong enough to defeat Taopaipai. He single-handedly destroyed the Red Ribbon Army Base and killed their leader. Having acquired all seven dragon balls, he summoned Shen Long to ask that Bora be brought back to life, and made his son Upa very happy. Son Goku devoted the next three years of his life to training for the 22nd Ten'kaichi Budokai, which he competed in come Age 753. Son Goku bested Jackie Chun this time, but again fell short of the prize money when he was defeated by rival school prodigy Tenshinhan. The match was very close however, decided only by who hit the ground first. Moments after the tournament ended, Kuririn was killed by Tambourine, the demon offspring of a recently awakened demon King called Piccolo Dai-Mao. Mad with rage, Son Goku saught revenge though much to the disapproval of Muten Roshi, who acknowledged the great power he was up against. Son Goku fought Piccolo Dai-Mao but was bested, and he used the dragon balls to become eternally youthful. He then killed Shen Long, putting much at steak. Son Goku ingested Karin's Super Water of the Gods and it awakened his latent potential, after putting him through excruciating pain and mortal danger for a few hours. He challenged Piccolo Dai-Mao once again after he had conquered the world and this time was able to kill him, by punching through his chest and saving the world for a second time. Piccolo Dai-Mao poured his remaining energy into an egg, which would hatch to form his son, Piccolo. Son Goku then travelled above Karin's Tower to Kami-Sama's Palace, wherein he encountered Earth's god. After breathing new life onto the dragon balls, all those who died by Piccolo Dai-Mao's hand were ressurected. Son Goku stayed at the palace however to train for the Ten'kaichi Budokai. Come Age 756, Son Goku participates in the 23rd Ten'kaichi Budokai wherein at first he is not recognized due to a growth spurt. Son Goku whizzes through to the finals against Piccolo and an immensely destructive battle commences. Bringing each other to the brink of death, Son Goku wins after finally mastering Buku-Jutsu. Following this, he marries Chi-Chi whom he met on his first journey. In Age 757, Son Goku and Chi-Chi have their first son whom he names Son Gohan after his late grandfather. In Age 761, Raditz comes to Earth to catch up on his brother's development and is disappointed to find that he has failed his mission due to a head injury. Raditz reveals that the Saiyans were wiped out and offers Son Goku one last chance, by using Son Gohan as a ransom. Son Goku and Piccolo team up to fight Raditz and succeed in killing him, however Son Goku dies as well, leaving his friends and family worried and scared as two other Saiyan survivors head to Earth. Kami-Sama takes Son Goku's body to the afterlife and urges Lord Enma to permit him to travel to Kaio-Sama, the lord of the worlds. Despite having enough merit to travel to the Upper World, Lord Enma permits it and Son Goku travels across the long and winding Serpent Road. He trains with Kaio-Sama and learns a few otherworldly techniques, before he is ressurected by the dragon balls and returns to Earth to do battle with the saiyans Nappa and Vegeta, who are after the dragon balls. During the battle many of Son Goku's allies are killed, including Piccolo which causes Kami-Sama to die and the dragon balls to turn to rocks. Son Goku defeats Nappa and then begins a long and grueling match with the proud prince of the saiyans, Vegeta. The battle ends with them both utterly defeated, and Vegeta escapes in a Space Pod. Son Goku is taken into hospital, with most of his bones broken after abusing the Kaio-Ken technique. His friends devise that Piccolo is an alien and there will be more dragon balls on his home-world of Namek, and they leave for there in a bid to ressurect their dead friends. In their departure, the senzu plant finally sprouts some beans and he is restored to full health. Dr. Briefs builds him a spaceship using parts salvaged from his own Space Pod, with an in-built Artificial Gravity Simulator for training. Son Goku enters the ship and trains furiously in preparation for Namek, as his friends are in more trouble than they thought. Son Goku manages to save Kuririn, Bulma, Son Gohan and even Vegeta from the evil World Trade Orginization lead by Freeza, who wants the dragon balls for himself. During the chaos, Son Goku learns that it was Freeza who wiped out the Saiyans and killed his father, Burdock. Son Goku enters a one on one battle with the self-proclaimed 'strongest being in the universe', Freeza. When Freeza kills Son Goku's best friend Kuririn, it awakens the legendary latent Super Saiyan power buried deep within him, and he transforms for the first time. Namek becomes their battlefield when everyone else is transported off of it, allowing them to go all out. The battle ends with Freeza dismembered and Namek on the brink of an explosion. Son Goku manages a last minute escape in one of the Space Pods belonging to the Ginyu Special Force, which takes him to Planet Yardrat. Son Goku spends some time with the Yardrat and learns how to Teleport from them. In Age 764, Son Goku returns to Earth on the same day that a cybernetically upgraded Freeza does. However, he is already killed when he arrives by another Super Saiyan called Trunks, who is Vegeta and Bulma's son from the future. Trunks informs Son Goku that he will die of a Viral Heart Disease in the coming years and be unable to protect everyone from the androids, immensely powerful beings created by the Red Ribbon Army scientist Dr. Gero, who is obsessed with killing Son Goku. He gives Son Goku the vaccine and tells him to train to prepare for their arrival with a precise date. Son Goku trains with Son Gohan and Piccolo for the next three years until Age 767 rolls around. However, Son Goku forgets to take his medicine and is taken ill during a fight with Android #19. He is taken back to Kame House to get better with the vaccine. When he awakens, the situation has evolved and Dr. Gero's strongest creation Cell has taken over. A being created from his and everyone elses DNA, it believes itself to be perfect and indestructable, arrogantly hosting a tournament. Son Goku enters the Room of Spirit and Time with Son Gohan, a harsh realm where one can train for a year and only a day passes outside. He trained in hope of surpassing the Super Saiyan limit, but eventually gave up and resigned that Cell was stronger. However, he had a plan that Son Gohan's latent powers would be enough to destroy Cell. Though heavily criticized by his peers for using Son Gohan how he did, his plan eventually worked and Son Gohan overpowered Cell. Now desperate, Cell self-destructed in an attempt to destroy Earth and everyone on it. Son Goku sacrificed his life by teleporting him away from Earth and enduring the explosion. Cell regenerated and returned to Earth stronger, but was defeated by Son Gohan after Son Goku gave him some motivational words from beyond the grave. Son Goku chose to remain dead for the following seven years and spent it in the Upper World with Kaio-Sama. One day in Age 774, he decided to return to Earth as a spirit for 24 hours by Uranai Baba, to compete in the 25th Ten'kaichi Budokai. There he was able to meet his youngest son, Son Goten, who was concieved prior to his death but born after it and as such they had never interacted. The tournament went under-way and Son Goku looked forward to a rematch with his old rival Vegeta, until it was interrupted by Bobbidi's men. Kaio-Shin Sama explained that Bobbidi was trying to gather energy to awaken Boo, an ancient djinn from thousands of years ago that was more powerful than anything they'd gone up against. In attempt to gather more energy, Bobbidi manipulated the evil in Vegeta's heart he fought against Son Goku. Their conflict gathered all the energy needed and Boo was awakened. Boo killed Vegeta while Son Goku was unconscious. Son Goku began to teach Son Goten and Trunks the Metamor Fusion Dance that he learned in the Upper World in a bid to give them the tools to defeat Boo before he had to go. However he challenged Boo to test his power, showing everyone the limit of Super Saiyan power or the 'Super Saiyan Level 3', which was so strong it drained upon the amount of time he had left and he was forced to return to the Upper World. In the Upper World, he was able to oversee Son Gohan's training with the Zeta Sword. When Son Gohan's hidden potential was expanded, he went to Earth to fight Boo. When times got desperate, the Ancient Kaio Shin gave Son Goku his life and the Potara earrings so that he may join the battle, fuse with Son Gohan and defeat Boo. Son Gohan was unfortunately absorbed by Boo, but luckily Vegeta was brought back to Earth by Uranai Baba and the two fused to create the being called Vegerot. Vegerot overpowered Boo, but lured him into absorbing him. When absorbed, Vegerot diffused but they were not assimilated into Boo, and were thusly able to detach and rescue all those that Boo had absorbed. In doing so, they had turned Boo back into his purest and most powerful form. Boo destroyed the Earth and everyone on it, except Son Goku who was able to rescue Vegeta, Dende and Hercule. Son Goku and Vegeta took turns battling Boo on the Holy Sphere, but Son Goku was unable to stay as a Super Saiyan Level 3 due to not being dead anymore. Instead, they devised a brilliant plan. Porunga was asked to restore Earth and everyone who died, while Son Goku drew energy together using the Genki-Dama formed of energy electively donated by every inhabitant of Earth, with donations from Namek and the afterlife to boot. The enormous energy sphere engulfed Boo entirely and he was eliminated. Having saved the universe, Son Goku made a secret wish that Boo be reincarnated as a 'good guy', so that he could one day battle him again on equal terms. In the coming years, Son Gohan married Hercule's daughter Videl and they had a daughter named Pan, Son Goku's first grand-child. In Age 784 the 28th Ten'kaichi Budokai is held exactly 10 years after Boo's destruction. Son Goku enters in the hopes of meeting Boo's reincarnation, and he is pit up against him in the first round; Oob. Son Goku is impressed by the hidden strength of this weedy human child and offers to train him at his home. Son Goku leaves the tournament to do this, bestowing Oob with the Kinto'Un along the way, showing that he has begun to train a successor. At some point after this, Son Goku worked as a carrot farmer. (source unknown/forgotten). In Age 801, Son Goku disappeared along with Vegeta after they acknowledged that their lives were coming to an end. What happened to them thereafter is a mystery, but their saiyan genes lived on and began to spread across the humans of Earth in the coming centuries. Even though he's not there anymore, his legacy lives on creating one of the strongest planets in the universe. Abilities, Techniques & Weaponry List of Abilities Great Ape | Warrior Race Gene | Age in Battle | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan Level 2 | Super Saiyan Level 3 List of Known Techniques Janken | Kamehameha | Zanzōken | Bukû-Jutsu | Kaiō-Ken | Taiyō-Ken | Yardrat Teleportation Metamor Fusion Dance | Ki-Enzan | Genki Dama | Kyō-ken | Monkey Attack List of Weapons Nyoi-Bo Trivia *Son Goku was originally based on Sun Wukong from the Chinese legend 'Journey to the West'. *'Kakarrot' is a pun on 'carrot', as all Saiyans are named after vegetables. Kakarrot, Raditz and Burdock are all named after root vegetables, as they are in the same family. Category:Characters